Lucy Heartfilia
|-|Lucy Heartfilia= |-|Lucy in X792= |-|Aries Form= |-|Taurus Form= |-|Gemini Form= |-|Cancer Form= |-|Leo Form= |-|Virgo Form= |-|Scorpio Form= |-|Sagittarius Form= |-|Capricorn Form= |-|Aquarius Form= Summary Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the founder of "Heartfilia Konzern", one of the wealthiest organizations in Fiore. After Layla Heartfilia, her mother, passed away, Lucy's relationship with her father became distant. She spent her younger years in loneliness and neglect until she decided to run away from home and join the Fairy Tail Guild. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B to 8-A | At least 8-A to Low 7-C, higher with Urano Metria. 7-A with Celestial Spirit King | Low 7-B to Likely''' 6-C''' Name: Lucy Heartfilia Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Whip Mastery, Magic, Summoning (Celestial Spirits), Hydrokinesis (With Aquarius), Light Manipulation (With Leo, possibly Uranometria), Wool Manipulation (With Aries), Master Marksman (With or without Sagittarius), Sand Manipulation (With Scorpio), Earth Manipulation (with Virgo), Chain Manipulation (With Virgo), Barrier Creation (With Aquarius Power, with Horologium), Power Fusing (Unison Raid), Power Mimicry (with Gemini), Information Manipulation (With Gemini) | Same as before; plus Absorption (Power of her Spirits with Star Dress), Time Manipulation, Sealing via Fairy Sphere and resistance to Soul Absorption (She was able to resist Franmalth Soul absorption curse). Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Some of weaker spirits should be to an extent comparable to the likes of Levy and Wendy) to Multi-City Block level (Loke is more or less comparable to Natsu and Gray, Aquarius should be comparable to him and Capricorn matched him) depending on the Spirit | At least Multi-City Block level (Virgo held her own against Lamy and Sagittarius matched Drake's bulles) to Small Town level (Loke clashed with Torafuzar and Aquarius held back Jackal for a good amount of time), higher with Urano Metria (One-shotted Jackal). Mountain Level with Celestial Spirit King | Small City level (Her weaker spirits should be comparable to Max Alors) to Likely''' Island Level''' (Capable of copying Marin's Magic. Fought against Jacob and damaged him somewhat, albeit with Natsu's aid. Managed to lightly injure Brandish while she was holding back) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Flare and Jackal. Reacted to Torafuzar) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Star Dresses (Successfully hit Jacob Lessio without him noticing) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry a rather large log) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ to Multi-City Block Class depending on spirit | At least Multi-City Block Class (Physically comparable to Virgo. Defeated several Tartaros Soldier on her own). At least Multi-City Block Class to Small Town Class depending on the spirit. Mountain Class with Celestial Spirit King | Small City Class to Likely''' Island Class with Star Dresses and Spirits '''Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took multiple attacks from Juvia Lockser. Took a beating from Kain Hikaru, who was strong enough to send Natsu flying several meters with his punches) | Small Town level (Took Jackal's explosions), higher with Water Barriers | Small City level to Likely''' Island Level''' with Star Dresses (Took hits from Jacob and Brandish) Stamina: Very high (Took a beating from a casual Minerva for several minutes before falling unconscious. Took several of Jackal explosions even while weakened from opening both Loke's and Virgo's gates, and even after she managed to open a third gate) Range: Several hundred of meters Standard Equipment: Her celestial spirit keys, Fleuve d'étoiles Intelligence: High. Although lacking in martial skill and tactical acumen, she has consistently proven herself to be intellectually gifted and is possibly as intelligent as the likes of Levy McGarden, herself recognized as one of the most intelligent members of the Fairy Tail guild. Recognized that a drink offered to her by Bora was spiked, deciphered the magically jumbled writing of the Daybreak book, during the X784 Fairy Tail guild S-class promotion trials she managed to crack a puzzle which even the S-class candidate Levy did not. Weaknesses: While she is able to fight on her own, she is considerably weaker and not very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Gemini can only copy mages whose power is comparable to or weaker than Lucy's. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. Some notable Lucy's Celestial Spirits are Aquarius (though currently Lucy can't summon her), Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn, Crux, Holorogim, Lyra, Pyxis and Plue. Aquarius_prop.png|Aquarius|link=Aquarius Taurus_full_body.PNG|Taurus Cancer_secon_prop.jpg|Cancer Virgo,_The_Maiden.jpg|Virgo Sagittarius_prof.jpg|Sagittarius Loke_Profile_Proposal.png|Leo|link=Loke/Leo Aries_Profile_Proposal.png|Aries Scorpio_prof_pic.png|Scorpio Gemini_-_Close_up.JPG|Gemini Capricorn_Mugshot.jpg|Capricorn Crux_thinking.png|Crux Horologium.jpg|Holorogim FT_Lyra.png|Lyra Pyxis_Anime.png|Pyxis Plue_profile.jpg|Plue Force Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack her, allowing Lucy to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. Multiple Summons: Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Nikora) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. In the anime, this mass summoning is further enhanced, with Lucy calling forth all of her Celestial Spirits at once. After gaining access to Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during her fight with Flare, by learning to keep two Celestial Spirits gates open nearly effortlessly. This gives her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. During her fight against Tartaros, Lucy managed to open three gates simultaneously, something which has been referred to as a forbidden technique. Recompense Summoning (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): A technique that only a Celestial Spirit Mage that can open three or more gates simultaneously is able to achieve in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest among the Spirits, once. In order to save her friends, Lucy sacrificed the Gate of the Water Bearer Key as the sacrificed key needed to be of a Spirit she has strong mutual trust with. With much sadness, Lucy was able to summon the Spirit King and destroy Plutogrim. Star Dress (星霊衣, スタードレス, Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Lucy incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit she summons into her body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on her body. This gives her the power to use their abilities, as shown when she uses Regulus Lucy Kick. *'Aquarius Form:' This form was bestowed upon her by the Celestial Spirit King, and once in it, Lucy took on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, having acquired a bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between Lucy's collarbone whilst in this state. The tattoo fades away as Lucy collapses after successfully casting Urano Metria and defeating Jackal, however she was later seen with the tattoo once more. **'Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō):' After sacrificing Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy was bestowed the Magic of Aquarius by the Celestial Spirit King, which allowed her to both consciously and unconsciously make use of her friend's powers. **'Water Barrier:' Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even the explosions generated by Jackal's powerful Curse. *'Leo Form (レオフォーム Reo Fōmu):' By incorporating the power of Loke into her body, Lucy becomes cloaked in an elegant dress that matches Loke's suit. She is able to use Regulus. **'Regulus (王の光, レグルス, Regurusu):' Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Lucy becomes able to use Regulus in a manner similar to Loke: imbibing parts of her body to do enhanced melee damage. ***'Regulus Lucy Kick (レグルスルーシィキック Regurusu Rūshi Kikku):' A variation of her signature Lucy Kick attack, after surrounding her feet with the light of Regulus, Lucy kicks her target; the light enhances the strength of the kick. *'Virgo Form (バルゴフォーム Barugo Fōmu):' Lucy incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her a dress very similar to Virgo's own, however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; Lucy also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. **'Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō):' While in this form, Lucy gains access to Virgo's Earth Magic. **'Diver (土潜, ダイバー, Daibā):' Lucy, now with the powers of Virgo, has the ability to use Diver and tunnel through the earth. *'Taurus Form (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu):' Lucy incorporates the power of Taurus intoher body, which grants her an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in 2 buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Lucy also carries her whip with her in this form. **'Earth Wave (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu):' Lucy strikes the ground with her whip, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her, damaging anyone above it. **'Lucy Punch (ルーシィパーンチ Rūshi Pānchi):' Lucy briefly empowers her fist and subsequently lunges at her target, punching them with great strength. **'Immense Strength:' This form grants Lucy the grand strength of Taurus, allowing her to pull a target with her whip while striking everything it touches, including other targets and even destroying the ground without any fatigue. *'Sagittaurus Form:' Lucy incorporates the power of Sagittaurus into her body which grants her an outfit and a bow. She can perform this ability without summoning a Celetial Spirit **'Starshot:' Lucy shots single physical arrow and at least six additional magical ones. While natural arrow acts like typical protectile the magical ones can explode at will, have incrased range and are powerful enough to destroy single sand attack of Azeal Lamur the one of most powerful sand mages. *'Aries Form (アリエスフォーム ''Ariesu Fōmu): Lucy incorporates the power of Aries into her body, which she is granted an outfit consisting of a two-toned, short woolen hoop dress that ends at Lucy's mid-thigh level. The dress leaves her shoulders and arms bare, however, her arms are covered by woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally striped leggings. She bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on her left shoulder. Lucy's hair is styled into bangs framing her face whilst two ram horns sit aside her head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from. *'''Gemini Form: Lucy incorporates the power of Gemini into her body, which grants her a two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of her collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on her waist. She also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a kokoshnik. Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she went on to chant out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around her target to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a dark blanket reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights explode at the same time, causing heavy damage upon the target. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy woke up from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell was used to defeat Angel, a member of Oración Seis. It seems to be exhausting to cast, with Lucy claiming to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance. During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is canceled by another Mage before its effects can be seen. After receiving Aquarius's Magic from the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy is able to cast the spell on her own to defeat Jackal. Key: Pre Second Origin | Post Second Origin | Post Second Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sand Users Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users Category:Whip Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6